Vampire Knight: The novel
by Himeka Michaelis-Sebby's Kitty
Summary: Vampires. They are beasts in human form…who drink the blood from living humans. Vampires do exist. You just don't realize they re there. Vampire Knight in Novel Format based from the Shojo Beat manga. Word-for-Word. No lie. You Can check if you want. Rated M just to be safe. 'Nuff said. (I think...you will see when you read it) Im putting 2 'U's in Yuuki s name btw. ENJOY!
1. First Night: Cross Academy Night Class

First Night: Cross Academy Night Class

**Just so ya know, this is based word for word from the shojo beat manga, but I'm putting two 'U'`s in Yuuki`s name anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shojo Beat or Vampire Knight.**

Its cold…white snow…What is "white"? What is "snow"? It is something that is not red…something that is "red"…is what?

Vampires. They are beasts in human form…who drink the blood from living humans. Vampires do exist. You just don't realize they`re there.

A five year old girl with brown hair, lost on a snowy night with no memories of how she got there. "Are you lost…little girl?" A voice says from behind the girl. She turns to look at the man who asked the question. "May I drink your blood?" the man asks, leaning into her, allowing her to catch of razor sharp fangs. "No!" the girl screams as the man is about to bite. Then everything went red as a hand shot through the man`s neck, killing him and turning him into dust. "You are a disgrace to all vampires." A boy covered in blood says. The boy looks at the girl. "Are you all right?" he asks, absent mindedly licking some blood from his finger.

My earliest memory was of that snowy day. Ten years later…

I could hear the excited squeals from the day class girls. "All right everyone. STEP BACK! Its past curfew for everyone in the day class, so go back to your dorm!" I try screaming over the shouting from the day class girls.

My name is Yuuki Cross. I'm a first year in the day class. I`m also a member if the disciplinary committee. Cross Academy, a distinguished boarding school, is attended by two groups of students: the day class and the night class. The day class and night class share the same building for instruction…and there`s always a bit of chaos in the evening when the night class comes out of their dorm to attend class. The day class makes such a fuss every evening because the night class is an elite group…and they are all extremely beautiful.

I could hear the irritated comments of the day class girls as I held them back. Klink. Oh no, the gate! The night class began emerging from the gate. "Good morning girls! You`re all so lively and cute today!" Hanabusa Aido said with a grin. Morning? Its like, six thirty! At night! "KYAAAAAAAH!" the day class girls screamed, running forward and knocking me over.

"Are you all right, Yuuki?" someone said. I look up to see a tall boy with dark brown hair and crimson eyes wearing the white night class uniform. The night class`s uniform are white with black, and the day class`s are black with light gray lines. "Thank you for doing this every day." He says with a smile. "Kaname!" I manage, feeling heat rising to my cheeks. I could feel the jealous stares from the day class girls so I stood up immediately. "I`m fine! Thank you very much!" I say, still blushing. He let out a small laugh. "You always speak so formally to me. It makes me feel a bit lonely…" he says. "Um…well…because…you saved my life Kaname!" I stuttered, probably looking stupid. He placed a hand on my head. " It was along time ago. Don't worry about that." He said. This person is Kaname Kuran. He is the president of the night class and the moon dormitory and… he is the boy who saved my life on that snowy day ten years ago.

A hand grabbed Kaname`s wrist. I look up to a boy with white hair and lilac eyes.

"Class has started…Kuran." He says. Kaname jerked his hand away from his grip. "You`re scary… Committee." He says, tauntingly as he walks to class. "Whether you like him or not is no business of mine…but you do understand, right?" he says. This is Zero Kiryu, the other disciplinary committee member. I let out a sigh. "Shut up. I understand that they`re different from us." I say.

The night class is not just an elite group of good-looking students. There is a secret the day class does not know. The night class consists entirely of vampires.

Zero jerked his head towards the squealing day class girls with a glare. "Go back to your dorm now! Making a fuss with all your 'KYAH, KYAH, KYAH!' Who has to work to keep things under control?! HUH?!" He screamed. This sent the day class girls running to their dorms squealing. Literally. I turn around and start punching him. "You were late and you act like that? You fool!" I yell at him. We are members of the disciplinary committee. To hide our purpose, we are guardians of the school. We are security personnel, and our duty is to protect the night class`s secret. Since ancient times, hidden from history, a war has waged between vampires and humans. Only a handful of people know about this secret history. But…fearsome vampires do exist. The secret the day class doesn't know it that vampires are welcome students in the night class.

~AT THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE~

"I don't get it." Zero says angrily. He`s always kinda angry. "Is our role guarding celebrities as they come out of their dorm Headmaster?!" He shouts. "You have such a hard time, evening after evening. Thank you!" Headmaster Kaien Cross says, sipping on coffee. "If you understand how hard the job is, put more members on the disciplinary committee. She`s useless!" he says, pointing a thumb at me. "HEY! Right back atcha! I don't want to hear that from the guy who`s always late or bails at twilight!" I yell back at him.

"That's not possible." Headmaster says. "Guardians are crucial so the day class and the night class can co-exist. I can only allow you two to do the job." He explained. "Well," he continued, "There`s a lot of chores, you have to stay up all night, people hate you, there`s no reward, its something no one wants to do…But if I let my adorable daughter and my beloved son do it, I don't have to grieve over it." He said. Zero punched the desk top, splitting it in two. "True, you`ve taken care of me, but I don't recall having become your adopted son!" Zero said . "Kiryu, you`re too concerned with details. Don't worry so much." Headmaster said. "Yuuki, you really are Headmaster Cross`s adopted daughter, so say something." He told me. "But…I think the night class is doing fairly well with the day class. I`m happy to help." I say with a smile. "What a good child! Father is really happy! You are the only human who understands my pacifism, Yuuki! Me…I want to put and end to the war between humans and vampires—a war that has been continuing in the darkness of history since ancient times. I want the young vampires, with their natural intelligence and unfettered hearts, to become a bridge between the two species! I am educating them for that purpose! That is why I created the night class!" The headmaster ranted for the hundredth time." I'm going on patrol. Yuuki, I'll leave the rest up to you." And with that Zero left. He drives me insane sometimes. "There are vampires who attack humans. If people find out the truth it would cause an uproar…" Headmaster said. Something inside me clicked and I thought of Kaname. "Kaname is different!" I interject, hitting my hands on the already broken desk. "There are righteous vampires like him, so its possible! Pacifism!" I say. I make my way to the window "Things will be okay, Headmaster! Leave it up to us, the Guardians! I`ll be on patrol!" I say before jumping out the window.

I have no memories of myself prior to age five. Kaname, who saved my life on that day ten years ago, brought me to Headmaster Cross, an acquaintance if his. The Headmaster adopted me as his daughter, although he had no idea who I was. That incident ten years ago was my 'beginning'. Maybe that`s why I've always wished that vampires and humans could be friends. Not even the day class teachers know the secret of the night class.

I yawned. "Awww…Supplementary classes again?" I mumble, groggy from sleeping in class. I hate supplementary classes. Zero and Yori never stay with me.

"What a hard life. Every day you return to the dorm early in the morning and you take naps in classes..." My best friend, Sayori Wakaba states. At least SHE gets how hard it is. "You`re like a vampire." She says. Oh no! does she know the secret?! Oh no! This is bad! " What?! D-do you believe in vampires?" I say shakily. "Of course not. I was joking." She says, obviously a little surprised by my dumb question. "Oh. Right." I say with a nervous laugh. At least she doesn't know the night class`s secret. "Hey. Yori, lets take supplementary classes again next time." "No way. You`ll be fine. You two get along okay." She says. "Its not fine. Its no fun taking it with **that guy."** I state, obviously referring to Zero. "Zero cares too much about little details and is a hothead—He`s a guy of small caliber." I say semi-loudly. "Yuuki…I can hear you." He says irritated, which was my purpose. "I'm saying it so you CAN hear it!" I yell at him, sticking my tongue out at him. "Zero IS a little scary. He always seems on edge. Please stop it. Don't stir him up." She asks, referring to the faces I'm making at him to irritate him. Then I look to see Yori leaving. "Hey, Yori!" I call, not wanting her to leave. "You`re about the only one who can deal with him. If you don't get moving, night will fall.

~NORMAL P.O.V (In the night class)~

"The effectiveness of the blood tablets developed by our night class has been verified all over the world. You are the pride of our school…and of the night clan." A man said.

"It wasn't much…" a girl named Ruka Souen stated.

"Just a group study." The boy next to her said.

"This environment, where we can co-exist with humans gave us crucial insight for its development…Right Kaname-sama?" a girl said.

"You`re right. I appreciate that the Headmaster allows us to study here." Kaname said.

~Yuuki P.O.V ~ I stood on the top of the building, staring at Kaname. He is just so amazing. Unlike anyone I have ever met. "So how`s he doing tonight…Your ** hero **Kaname?" Zero asks. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "W-well, I wasn't looking only at Kaname! Yes, yes—Everyone in the night class is behaving well tonight! And there are no day class students out! YEAH! A quiet and peaceful night! There are no problems with school discipline!" I say, hoping he doesn't see through my act. "The Headmaster talks about the night class like they`re good vampires who support his pacifism…but I don't trust them. I wont let my guard down." Zero said. "If you believe that, why didn't you say anything? Oops." I didn't mean to say that aloud! "I told you. I`m cooperating so I can find the most effective way to kill those beasts in human form. I`ll patrol inside." He said walking away.

You haven't changed Zero. It was four years ago that Zero was brought here. This is Zero Kiryu. Yuuki…his family was killed by a bad vampire…" I recall the Headmaster saying. I could see the hatred in his eyes. I know that not all vampires are pacifists. The parents I don't remember may have been attacked by one. I sighed. I looked from the building to see two girls in black uniforms. One of them were on the ground. Those are girls from the day class! I jump of the building and grab a branch then swing myself off and land right in front of them. I tugged my disciplinary committee badge to emphasize what I was about to say. "You there! Give me your names and class number! Leaving the dorm at night is prohibited in the school rules! Its dangerous out here. Go back to your dorm quickly!" I scold. "We came to take pictures of the night class. A few minutes shouldn't matter." The shoulder length haired girl argues, dabbing on the short haired-and I mean very short. - girls knee with a handkerchief. Wait a minute…She is on the ground…and the other girl is dabbing her knee. The girl lifts up the handkerchief and I see something red. Oh no. "You`re bleeding? Not good…Hurry! Get back to the dorm! Hurry!" I say, shoving them towards the sun dorm. Then I felt it. Someone was behind me. I reach for the Artemis Rod, which was attached to a strap hidden under my skirt. I extend it to its full length. "Who`s there?" I yell, turning with my Artemis Rod towards the intruder.

"Scary…The headmaster trained you well." Akatsuki Kain says to me. "The night class…Its Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido! Wow…" I could hear them murmuring. Why were they here? "Oh dear! We only came because we smelt blood…how mean Yuuki." Aido complained. "We just happened to drop by…" he continued. "Ah. Such a nice smell…oh. Its your blood." I could hear fangirl-like squeals behind me. "Aido! If you even touch these girls… I will punish…" my words were cut off by Aido grabbing my hand. "Did you fall? The nice smell…is **your** blood Yuuki… " he says. His fangs were elongating. "Well thanks but…" I noticed the blood in my palm. Darn! When I grabbed that branch. He started to pull the Artemis rod away from me. I tried to pull it back. I cant wield it at all—he`s way too strong! "Mmm…I'm really…very…tempted." I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I looked at the girls, who were freaking out. This is bad. "Aido, no!" I try pulling away from him. He withdrew his fangs from my wrist. "I want more…May I partake from your neck?" he looks me in the eye with a sly smile. "No, no, no! I cant give you any. Aido!" I yell. I managed to look at the two girls, who fainted. I heard a click. "Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Did you lose your mind drunk on the scent of blood…vampire?" I looked up to see Zero, pointing his gun at Aido. "Zero, no!" I yell. He is going to shoot him! "Eh? But I've already tasted her…" Aido began. BANG! I ran toward Zero, shoving the gun in his hand upward. "Stupid! Why did you shoot?!" I yell at him. "Would you put that away…your 'Bloody Rose' gun? It's a great threat to us as you know…" Kaname said, walking up to us and grabbing the collar of Aido`s uniform jacket.

"I will take care of this fool and wait for the Headmaster`s instructions. Is that acceptable Kiryu?" Kaname said. "Take him away, Kuran…" Zero muttered. "Kain. Why didn't you stop him? You`re also to blame. Yuuki…what should we do about the memories of the girls who fainted. You'll take care of it?" he asked me. "Oh!...Yes, Kaname. I mean, the Headmaster will erase their memories." I took at the unconscious girls. They must have been really scared. "Although I feel a bit sorry for them." I say. "All right then…I ask you to take care of the rest. I`m sorry we scared you Yuuki." Kaname says with a small smile. His smile made me blush. "No! I was just bitten a little—I'm fine!" I say showing him where Aido bit my palm. Kaname left towards class. Kaname really is different. Than Zero grabbed my wrist. "Huh What?!" I snap at Zero. He pulled his red tie off and wrapped it around my palm. "We`re leaving. Get those two quickly. This place…the smell of blood is all over here. I feel sick. That they are attracted to this smell is proof that they are beasts.

~AT THE HEADMASTERS QUARTERS~ I stared at myself in the mirror while blow-drying my hair. Four years ago, since his family was killed by a bad vampire…Zero has something in his heart that he won't let anyone see. Zero…he talks to me now…a lot more than when we met four years ago, yet… Bam. I look to see Zero in the bathroom. "Why`d you come in?!" I yell at him. Has he no shame? "If you have any complaints, say it to the dorm bathroom that's closed in the early morning!" he yells back at me. "It's your fault—You`re too slow!" and he begins slipping off his shirt. "Don't start boldly taking your clothes off in front of a girl! You`re thinking to yourself that I'm not like a real girl aren't you? Typical!" I say. He leans over and sniffs me. "What?!" I snap at him. "The smell of blood is gone." He says simply. "Shut up. My hand stopped bleeding. But if vampires were like they`re portrayed in legends, I could have turned into a vampire from being bitten. I was almost attacked by a rough vampire ten years age. I wonder if my blood is that delicious." I say. "Who knows?" he asks. "Yeah, who knows? Oh! But I'll be careful! It`d be a disgrace if vampires drank my blood more than once! I'm one of Cross Academy`s guardians! Hey!" I say as he is leaving the room obviously ignoring me. Cross Academy, a private school. This is a school where the day class and the night class can co-exist.

~NORMAL P.O.V-In the moon dorm~

"Ten days` suspension." Kaname tells Aido and Akatsuki.

"Mmm…Yuuki`s blood was worth it. I wonder if blood tablets aren't enough for me. I couldn't resist her blood and I just-" Aido`s words cut off by Kaname slashing Aido`s cheek with razor sharp finger nails

"Just?" Kaname asked angrily. "Sorry…" Aido pouted.

~Yuuki P.O.V~

The day class doesn't know that every student in the night class is a vampire…however…I didn't know there were other secrets as well

~First Knight-END~

What did you think? Drop me a review?


	2. Notice: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE NOTE: I AM POSTING THIS ON ALL OF MY STORIES! I have changed my username to Himeka Schiffer.(I still love Kaname-sama) I will be posting this on ALL OF MY STORIES! Sorry for those of you who have checked their email expecting new chapters. I really am. And for those of you reading "Vampire Knight: The novel", the series is still ongoing, as are my other stories. It may be awhile before another chapter is posted. The first chapter of "Vampire Knight: The novel" took me three days. I do this stuff at school. I get out of school on May 23, 2013. I don't have a computer at home that I can access all the time, and I don't visit the public library often(I don't own any of the volumes, I rent them from the school library,). I HAVE NOT ABANDONED ANY OF MY STORIES! **


End file.
